


Show me

by biegeheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of the copy, Romance, You Know Who, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegeheart/pseuds/biegeheart
Summary: Kara shows Cat just how much she loves her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at writing smut. Errors all mine <3

"Cat I'm sorry."

Kara was helpless. The older blonde had been ignoring her all day, from work and even now that that they arrived home. She had tried apologizing over and over, although she really didn't know why she had to apologize in the first place.

"I'm tired Kara. Goodnight." Was Cat's attempt at dismissal but Kara wasn't having it. She moved to block Cat's way but the older woman was quick to move the other way. Kara sighed and with a little super speed, she caught up to Cat and cornered her against the wall.

"Cat." Earning no reply, Kara tried again. "Cat, please tell me what's wrong. What did I do?" She was pleading now but Cat wouldn't meet her eyes. "Please?"

The younger woman was looking at her expectantly and Cat sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way she was getting out of Kara's sight without telling her the truth.

"I...I saw you, Kara and you kissed her." She finally said and she hated the way how obvious her hurt and betrayal showed. "You kissed her and you're here asking me what's wrong?" She wasn't even angry, just plain simple hurt. 

"Cat--

"Really, Kara. You could've just told me the truth." All the insecurities that Kara had tried so hard to chase away was now coming back at full force. "I won't hold it against you. I'm sure you find Lena very attractive. Why not? She's--

"Cat--

"...beautiful, smart. Obviously younger--"

"Cat please!"

"Please what?!" Cat snapped, finally looking up to meet Kara's stare. Her eyes were stinging with tears and Cat tried her best as to not let them fall, not at least until she was away from Kara.

"Oh..no. No, no..." Kara's eyes widened, noticing Cat at the verge of tears. She hates it when Cat cried and she hates it even more knowing that she was the one responsible for it.

"Let me explain." Kara begged and this time, Cat stayed quiet, giving her the chance to say her piece. And Kara did, starting from how Cat misunderstood the whole situation. Cat narrowed her eyes at that but Kara continued, telling her how Lena eventually admitted that she had feelings for her and even kissed her as to prove her point. Kara had been so shocked and had not reacted sooner and at that time she didn't know that Cat had seen them.

Kara apologized over and over as she reassured Cat that she was the only one that Kara wanted. Cat breath a sigh of relief, although she couldn't help the doubts that lingered in her chest. 

"You don't want her?" She asked, her voice sounding uncharacteristically weak and strained.

Kara kissed her as a response, pouring out all her love as she pressed Cat further against the wall. "No one else would be able to make me feel the way you do, Cat. I want you. I love you and only you. Please, believe me." She cradled Cat's face in her arms, her eyes pleading.

Cat hummed, her whole body buzzing as Kara parted their lips.

"You love me?" Cat knew it was a rhetorical question but she needed to hear it anyway.

"So, so much." Kara replied eagerly.

"Show me." 

Kara's blinding smile had Cat rolling her eyes but couldn't stop herself from smiling as well. "My pleasure." Kara mumbled before connecting their lips. Her hands lowered until she could pull Cat up, wrapping her lover's legs firmly on her hips. Cat moaned at the contact and their kiss deepened, tongues clashing against each other. She pulled back when breathing became necessary and Kara simply directed her kisses down to Cat's jaw, throat and neck, sliding her tongue up and down over and over. 

Cat was panting wildly, tangling her hands on Kara's hair as she tugged her closer. "Bed. Bed now, sweetheart." She gasped but Kara shook her head.

"Not yet, not yet." Kara mumbled, not once stopping her kisses. She loved the softness of Cat's skin and how it tasted so even with Cat's growing frustration, Kara was determined to take her time.

"Let me," Kara panted as her hands worked its way up to slowly unbutton her lover's blouse. "Let me show you just how much" she emphasized her words with heated kisses to Cat's skin, "I love you."

"Kara." Cat growled, the younger woman's pace was maddening and she was afraid she'd literally go insane if Kara wouldn't do anything to relieve the insistent throbbing that had settled between her legs. 

"Shh." Kara smiled, working her fingers on Cat's bra in less than a second. "Let me worship you." She whispered hotly on her lover's ear and with that she kissed her way down to Cat's breast, her tongue darting out to tease a hardening nipple.

"Oh." Cat gasped, arching her back as she wrapped her arms on the younger woman's neck. "Kara...Kara." It was a breathy mantra followed by a series of moans and Kara knew she'd never hear of a more beautiful sound than that. 

"Please." 

But Kara took her time, spending a special amount of time on her breast before moving to the other. Cat didn't even know how but she found herself naked from head to toe. By the time Kara was kissing her way down to her lover's stomach, Cat was delirious with want.

"Kara." Cat moaned, her hips bucking as Kara dropped to her knees and buried her face on her sex.

Cat had bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood but it wasn't enough to prevent the scream from coming out. "F-Fuck..Kara...oh God. Faster!"

If only Cat had enough strength for an alien then she'd probably pushed Kara down on the floor and rode her face instead since Kara seemed to insist on doing the opposite of what Cat had wanted. 

"Patience, my love." Kara whispered, the vibrations of it causing another wave of arousal to shot through her core. 

Kara's strokes were slow, swiping her tongue up and down with just the right pressure. She was purposely avoiding the swollen bundle of nerve peeking out and begging for attention.

"Kara!" Cat was never a patient woman but it's not like she could do anything anyway. And finally, finally Kara gave a hard lick to her clit before enveloping it into her tongue, sucking. Cat let out a loud cry, thankful that tonight it had only been them in the penthouse. Her hands were on Kara's hair, gripping it tightly and keeping her in place. "Inside...Kara, please."

Kara was pleased but she wanted more. Without warning, she slid two fingers into slick heat, satisfied when Cat gasped and moaned, urging her to go faster and harder. She slid another finger in while her tongue went back to work, flattening her tongue on the tight bud.

"Oh..oh..Kara...Kara!" Cat was a moaning mess as her hips was moving in rhythm to Kara's movements.

Kara can't deny the love of her life any longer, not when Cat was so wet, so warm, so ready. A little super speed had done it and Cat came hard with a scream, every part of her body tingling. Kara continued her ministrations, coaxing Cat through the aftershocks.

"Up, up Kara." Cat whispered breathlessly and Kara obliged, kissing her way up to Cat's sweet lips. "I love you, Cat, so very much. Don't ever doubt that." She whispered in between wet kisses. 

Cat swooned, the taste of herself mixing with Kara's made her body flush with heat. "I love you too." She smiled, kissing Kara's nose. "Now take me to bed darling, we have a long long night ahead of us." 

Kara smiled and did as told.


End file.
